


Crappy Couch

by KyHasNoLife



Series: Maya and Carina Fics [22]
Category: Grey's Anatomy, Station 19 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Marina Endgame, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:08:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24309481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyHasNoLife/pseuds/KyHasNoLife
Summary: Maya helps comfort Carina
Relationships: Maya Bishop/Carina DeLuca
Series: Maya and Carina Fics [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1715209
Comments: 6
Kudos: 165





	Crappy Couch

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's short!

Carina groaned in frustration as her brother walked away from her. He was being rude, blaming her for their current problem. She couldn't control their papa. She didn't want him to come visit, but here she was having to get ready for his visit in a few days. She went to her office to get caught up on charting, completely forgetting her lunch plans with Maya.

At 1, Maya knocked on her office door, Carina went to open the door and smiled softly at the blonde, "Ciao, bella."

"Hi," Maya said as she walked in, a bag of food in her hands. She was expecting to sit at the desk or couch with Carina and eat before leaving, she didn't expect to be pushed against the door right away, but that's what happened.

Carina pushed her against the door, and started to kiss her aggressively. Maya moaned quietly and put her right hand on Carina's hips to pull the brunette closer to her, the left one still holding the bag of food. Carina grabbed Maya's hand from her waist and pinned the blonde to the door.

"Carina," Maya moaned quietly into the kiss. Carina bit at Maya's bottom lip, and the blonde let out another quiet moan. "Babe, we, uhm, we should eat," Maya breathed out as Carina moved her head to kiss Maya's neck. "Mhm," Carina mumbled against her neck before biting it harshly.

"F-Food," Maya pointed out, but Carina ignored her, starting to suck at her pulse point.

"I'm not hungry," Carina growled as she bit down at the junction where Maya's neck and shoulder meet, as she grabbed the blonde's upper thighs and lifted her up. Maya immediately wrapped her legs around the doctor. Her arms went around the doctor's neck, the bag of food hitting her girlfriend's back. Carina brought her lips back to Maya's and blindly walked towards the desk. Maya felt herself being sat down on the desk as Carina started to aggressively kiss her neck, shoulders, and collarbone, she used her legs that were still wrapped around the Italian to pull her closer. Maya moaned again before pushing the doctor off of her, "I got off of a 24 hour shift a few hours ago, I'm tired and I'm hungry."

Carina nodded and took the bag of food from Maya's hand and sat on the couch, patting the spot next to her for Maya to sit. Maya moved from the desk to the couch, and watched as Carina just took the food out before laying down, placing her head in Maya's lap.

Maya ate and played with Carina's hair as the latter just played with the rings on her fingers.

"What's wrong?" Maya finally asked, breaking the silence.

"Nothing," Carina kissed her thigh softly, it wasn't in a sexual way, just soft, loving.

Maya laced their hands and brought Carina's to her lips, "Liar," She whispered against the hand. The doctor just chuckled before turning to look at her, "I love you Maya."

"What's going on?"

"My papa is coming to town soon, and Andrea blames me and è maleducato (he's rude)," Carina trailed off, starting to rant in Italian. Maya just stroked her girlfriend's hair softly. She couldn't exactly understand the girl's problems, but she could sit there and stroke her hair while she ranted in Italian.

A few minutes late, Carina blushed and sat up, "I'm sorry, I got carried away."

"It's okay," Maya smiled before kissing her slowly.

Carina hummed into the kiss before pulling away and lying back down with her hand on Maya's lap.

"I just- I don't get why Andrea thinks it's my fault o-or why my dad is even coming to see us. He hates me, he does not care for Andrea- I just don't get it."

Maya sighed softly and kissed her head. "He doesn't hate you, he's just- I don't know, but no one could hate you, Carina DeLuca, you are the closest to perfect someone can get," Maya gave her a soft smile as her hand returned to soft, brown hair.

"Ti amo."

"I love you too."

"I'm sorry for ranting to you- it was a lot."

"No! Don't be sorry! I'm glad you trust me, and you're willing to share with me," Maya grabbed one of her hands and brought it to her lips softly, she intertwined their fingers and noticed how the doctor's small hands seemed to fit perfectly in hers.

They sat there for a few moments, silent, as one of Maya's hands threaded through Carina's hair and the other held one of her hands.

"Try to get some sleep, Car," Maya sighed before pressing another soft kiss to Carina's hand, they both knew the doctor hadn't been sleeping well recently, so here Maya was; ready to hold her until she fell asleep, even if it was on a crappy couch in her office.

Her dad and her brother might suck, but her girlfriend was pretty great.


End file.
